Justin Gustainis
Justin Gustainis — Author Website Justin Gustainis Genres Urban Fantasy / Paranormal Mystery About the Author Justin Gustainis was born in Northeast Pennsylvania in 1951. He attended college at the University of Scranton, a Jesuit university that figures prominently in several of his writings. After earning both Bachelor's and Master's degrees, he was commissioned a Lieutenant in the U. S. Army. Following military service, he held a variety of jobs, including speechwriter and professional bodyguard, before earning a Ph.D. at Bowling Green State University in Ohio. He was married to Patricia A. Grogan of Toledo, Ohio, from 1977 until her death in 2007. He misses her a lot. Mr. Gustainis currently lives in Plattsburgh, New York. He is a Professor of Communication at Plattsburgh State University, where he earned the SUNY Chancellor's Award for Excellence in Teaching in 2002. His academic publications include the book American Rhetoric and the Vietnam War, published in 1993, and a number of scholarly articles that hardly anybody has ever read. In the Summer of 2008, he attended the Odyssey Writing Workshop. ~ Justin Gustainis Biography Writing Style Series To expand the table, right-press on a row of the table or (Control-press on a Mac)—choose add row. Other Writings Anthologies: * Those Who Fight Monsters (2011) — "Deal Breaker" Quincey Morris series Novels, etc: Freebies: Cover Artists * Chris McGrath — Quincey Morris series * Timothy Lantz Publishing Information Publishers: * Author Page: Awards Quotes * Goodreads | Justin Gustainis Quotes (Author of Hard Spell) Notes See Also * Quincy Morris series * Occult Crimes Unit Investigation series * UF Book Release Schedules * List of Sidekicks * List of Vampires of Urban Fantasy * Characters (category) * List of UF Anthologies * List of Cover Artists * Urban Fantasy Links See Category links at bottom of page External References Books: *Justin Gustainis Books ~ Author *Quincey Morris series by Justin Gustainis ~ GR *Occult Crimes Unit Investigation series by Justin Gustainis ~ FR *Justin Gustainis - FF *Justin Gustainis - ISFdb Bibliography Summaries, Articles: *Fang-tastic Fiction: Justin Gustainis: MORRIS & CHASTAIN SUPERNATURAL INVESTIGATIONS *Fang-tastic Fiction: Justin Gustainis: MORRIS & CHASTAIN SUPERNATURAL INVESTIGATIONS The World, Characters, etc: *Fang-tastic Fiction: Justin Gustainis: MORRIS & CHASTAIN SUPERNATURAL INVESTIGATIONS *Fang-tastic Fiction: Justin Gustainis: MORRIS & CHASTAIN SUPERNATURAL INVESTIGATIONS Author: *Justin Gustainis *Goodreads | Justin Gustainis (Author of Hard Spell) *Justin Gustainis - Wikipedia Community, Fan Sites: *(6) Justin Gustainis Gallery of Book Covers Black Magic Woman (Quincey Morris -1) by Justin Gustainis.jpg|1. Black Magic Woman (2008—Quincey Morris) by Justin Gustainis—Art by Chris McGrath|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/2187324.Black_Magic_Woman 2. Evil Ways (Quincey Morris) by Justin Gustainis.jpg|2. Evil Ways (2008—Quincey Morris) by Justin Gustainis—art by Chris McGrath|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/3396458-evil-ways 3.Sympathy for the Devil (Quincey Morris #3) by Justin Gustainis.jpg|3. Sympathy for the Devil (2009—Quincey Morris) by Justin Gustainis—art by Chris McGrath|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/6329318-sympathy-for-the-devil 4. Play with Fire (Quincey Morris) by Justin Gustainis.jpg|4. Play with Fire (2012—Quincey Morris) by Justin Gustainis|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/17285379-play-with-fire 5. Midnight at the Oasis (Quincey Morris #5) by Justin Gustainis.jpg|5. Midnight at the Oasis (2013—Quincey Morris) by Justin Gustainis|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/17715776-midnight-at-the-oasis Hard Spell (Occult Crimes Unit Investigation -1).jpg|1. Hard Spell (2011—Occult Crimes Unit Investigation series) by Justin Gustainis|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/9653291-hard-spell Evil Dark (Occult Crimes Unit Investigation #2) by Justin Gustainis.jpg|2. Evil Dark (2012—Occult Crimes Unit Investigation #2) by Justin Gustainis|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/11500077-evil-dark Known Devil (Occult Crimes Unit Investigation #3) by Justin Gustainis.jpg|3. Known Devil (2013—Occult Crimes Unit Investigation #2) by Justin Gustainis|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/15799389-known-devil Category:Authors Category:Male Authors‎